A Certain Girl
by superpanda
Summary: Read please! Post a review if you like this is my first fanfic. Enjoy you guys!


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did though.

**A Certain Girl**

Sasuke came back in Konoha 8 years ago making him and his other teammates all at the age of 24. He came back for a certain Konoha girl by the name of Sakura. He had killed the Akatsuki and Orochimaru of course Itachi. When the hokage which by now is Naruto have the knowledge that Sasuke came back he called him right away to gain information on how he killed the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, Sasuke then tell Naruto all the things that will inform him and some important details.

After spending the whole day with Naruto yesterday telling him his journey he remembered his last mission to make him happy it's to finally restore the Uchiha clan with the help of Sakura. Through his journey of killing the Akatsuki and Orochimaru he then realized that he love Sakura and now back from his journey he decided to tell her his feelings.

While walking at the streets of Konoha he saw the Konoha hospital he then decided to go there since he have to be checked up if his health was in good condition. He asked the desk nurse to have a full body exam to check if he is in good health. The desk nurse gave him a slip and it read room 102. He then reached the room and pushed the door then he said, "Hi, I'm here for a full boy exam." The medic then turned to face the new arrived patient. 'Sasuke?, what are you doing here in Konoha? When did you come back?" she said as she stayed in her place standing. "Hn. Should I answer all that questions of yours?" he said as he walks towards Sakura's direction. "Oh, I'm sorry just lay down there at the bed then I'll be with you shortly" Sakura said as she prepare the things she needed for the exam.

Sasuke the headed for the bed and lay down there. Sakura then finished preparing the things she would use for the exam. She then headed to the bed with Sasuke laying on it. "Ok, let's start the examination first take off your shirt and sit down." Once that Sasuke takes off his shirt Sakura was staring at her "What's the problem?' he said. "No-nothing." she said. She then places her hands on Sasuke's chest and started massaging it then she asks him to turn over she then repeated her previous action. "There seems to be no problem at you upper areas now let's check you lower areas" she said. "Now take off you pants please" she said commanding Sasuke what to do. Sasuke then puts a smirk on his face while taking off his pants. Sakura then places the exam on his thighs, legs and feet. She then says the exam is over and that he is perfect health and that there's nothing to worry about.

Sasuke then dress himself and watch Sakura as she takes some few notes on the previous exam. "Wh-what are you do-doing to-tonight?" he then asks Sakura. "Huh? No-nothing why?" she said. "Come to my place you still know it do you?" he said. "Su-sure" she said. Then Sasuke turned to face the door and leaves.

Sakura then at her apartment puts her clothes on and some light make-up. Then she leaves her apartment and walks through the Uchiha District. She then finds Sasuke's house. She knocks once and Sasuke opened the door "Come in" he said. Sakura then get inside the house and followed Sasuke inside the house until they reached the living room. She then seats at the couch which is in front of the television.

She hears the clinging of kitchen utensils at the other room. "Dinner's ready" he said. Sakura walks at the next room to find a table for two with two plates of pasta carbonara. "I didn't know Sasuke would cook like this." she thought. "Sit down, enjoy the meal" he said. Once they have finished the meal quietly Sasuke placed the plates in the sink.

He then approaches Sakura "You're extremely quiet it's not like you." he said. "Well I didn't expect you'd invite me to your house." she said. "Well I've done it right?" he said. "I'm just surprised at your gestures." she said. "Now, now Sakura don't be surprised cause it's only a bit of what I prepared for you this evening." he said in a lustful and seductive voice. "Huh." she said as she moaned.

Sasuke then pinned Sakura at the wall by the hallway then she gasped. "Wha-what are you…"she said. She was stopped by Sasuke's lips. He kissed Sakura and letting his tongue enter Sakura's mouth. He explored her mouth and by this action Sakura then let her tongue explore Sasuke's mouth. She didn't resist anymore. She then felt Sasuke carry her to his bedroom and he placed her in his king-sized bed. They break from kissing and Sasuke place his hands under her shirt and found her bra and then he unclasped it and threw it on the floor.

Then he took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. He then stares at Sakura's breasts and then massaged Sakura's two perfect mounds. This makes Sakura arch her back and moan for pleasure. She then places her hands at the bottom of Sasuke's shirt then takes it off. Sasuke places kisses on Sakura's body first to her neck down to her chest to her breasts to her stomach then Sasuke reached her skirt and pulled it down. He places a kiss on her lips then he pulls down her thong and plants a kiss on her pussy. Then he places a finger into her opening "Sakura your already wet" he said. Then he put his finger in and it makes Sakura moan. "You're a virgin Sakura, this might hurt a bit." he said.

He then thrust his finger into Sakura's opening making Sakura let out a soft moan and arched her back. Sasuke then kissed Sakura deep but she could still feel pain. Sakura then felt pain and when she adjusted to Sasuke's finger she commanded him to move it faster, Sasuke then don't want to disappoint her followed her command. "FASTER" she said. Sasuke then added one more finger making it two, Sakura felt more pleasure while Sasuke thrusting his fingers faster to please his girl.

Sasuke then felt that he need to go inside of Sakura feeling his aching cock then positions it in Sakura's opening. He then gently puts it inside of her womanhood letting Sakura adjust to his size. "Ooohhhh!Sasuke,FASTER!FASTER" she screamed. He then thrust he's cock faster and deeper making Sakura arch her back once more then Sasuke held one of her breasts and tease fully played with it while thrusting into Sakura.

Sakura moaned in pleasure in what Sasuke is doing. "Aaaahhhhhhh! SASUKE!" she said as she felt herself cum. Sasuke then Thrust more faster then before feeling that Sakura had come. "STOP!" she said. Sasuke thrust even faster and deeper making Sakura gasp. Sasuke then let out a loud moan and felt himself cum inside Sakura. "I love you" he said. Sakura shocked on what Sasuke had said to her replied back "I love you more."

"Are you tired Sakura?" he said. "A bit" she said to him. "Ready for round 2?" he said lustfully. Without another word from Sakura he then settled for a part two of their lovemaking. Sasuke then positioned his member in the entrance of Sakura's opening and thrust it in. Making them reach ecstasy once more. "SASUKE!!!" she screamed as she cummed. "SAKURA!" he screamed as he cummed after Sakura. Sasuke then rolled to Sakura's side and planted a kiss on her lips and they both slept soundly that night dreaming of each other.


End file.
